Making Amends
by OneMillionKisses21
Summary: What happens the day after Buffy saves Angels life? He goes to visit Xander and from there leads a Romance no one ever suspected. Slash Love. Was rated M but changed it to T. Implied Sex at the end. Enjoy.
1. Comfort coming from unusal places

A/N: So this is my first fan fic ever :) Please Review it.

Xander Harris was circling the southern California city shopping square. The snowflakes slowly dancing around the jacket clad man. He pulled the collar of the navy blue jacket around his neck shivering at the snow landing on his bare skin. The cold of the Christmas night nipping at his already pink nose. He smiled as a couple walked before him, hand in hand. That is definitely an omen he thought to himself. He looked down at his dark blue Nike's covering his feet. He sighed a long happy sigh. He was happy cause today was a day of joy. It was 12 years ago today that he fell in love. He fell in love with his best friends boyfriend. It was also the day he lost his virginity to him to.

It was Christmas night 1998, Xander was outside his house on the porch blocking out the loud yelling coming from inside. He sat down on the snow covered steps of the porch pulling out a small box of cigarettes from his pocket, also pulling out a lighter too. He gently hit the box against his knee before pulling a tobacco filled stick out then lighting it, before putting it in his mouth. He took a second to inhale the death filled stick. C'est la vie. What do I have to live for? he asked himself. He blew out the smoke from his mouth before he heard a noise behind him.

You know those things will kill you? A sweet yet manly voice asked behind him. Xander turned around to face the man behind him. Angel smiled at the young man sitting before him. Xander what are you doing smoking? Angel asked trying to start conversation. Xander turned forward again resuming his cigarette, and ignoring Angel. Xander was still reasonably angry at Angel for letting his evil side Angelus kill Ms. Calendar. He couldn't forgive and forget like Buffy wanted him to. Angel sighed before reaching over Xander's shoulder and grabbing the cigarette from between the teenage boys hand. He slowly put the cigarette in between his cold, unliving lips inhaling the smoke before blowing it out seductively. Xander sighed angrily knowing that ridding himself of the leech wouldn't be this easy. What do you want Angel? Xander asked annoyed at the supernatural being beside him. Angel sat beside the young man and turned to face him. I just wanted to talk... He replied hinting a sense of loneliness and depression in his voice. Besides nobody should be alone on Christmas. Angel pointed out before turning towards Xander . Xander gazed into Angels deep brown eyes searching for any source that would show Angel was playing with him. He turned away quickly feeling an awkward tension tension happening between them.

Just then you could hear the plates crashing against the wall in the Harris household making so much noise it wasn't a surprise when the neighbors came outside to gawk at the house. Xander quickly became embarrassed at the scene happening around him. He tried to duck around his house but soon he saw that he was at Angel's lofts door and not at his house anymore. Angel opened the door allowing Xander to enter. He crossed the threshold of the doorway to enter the loft. He slowly gazed around him surprised at the home he'd entered.


	2. A Simple Mistake

A/N: Thanks to you all for the love 3. Sorry this chapters shot but i just wanted to post a little something something. I promise that the next chapter will be great and longer than both chapters combined!

It wasn't that there weren't any dead bodies or stuff like that in Angel's apartment that shocked Xander, it was the fact that it was really normal. There was a coffee table, a television, a couch, and kitchen. "Wait why would a vampire need a kitchen?" Xander asked. "Well I need some place to keep my blood don't I?" Angel replied. "huh" Xander said speechless. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down thinking about this Christmases events. He slowly started to cry slow tears at the fact that the man he had hated had turned to his savior. Angel slowly walked towards the crying boy to comfort him with a pat on the back. He slowly reached out to touch Xander's back and the young boy flinched away in emotional distress."Whats wrong?" Angel asked with a tone of concern in his voice. "Its nothing..." He replied. "Please Xander, let me in I want to help you!" Angel pleaded. "That's whats wrong!" He yelled "Why do you wanna help me? I mean absolutely nothing to you. I'm the worthless part of this group I mean Buffy and Faith are the slayers, Giles is the book person, Willow is the witch, Oz the werewolf, & your the big bad vampire that helps us all . I mean even Mrs. Summers has a part to play in the Scooby-Gang. I'm just a little annoyance that always gets in the way. If I wasn't around everything would go right and not mess up." Xander said still upset.

"Don't ever talk like that again Xander!"Angel said angrily. "You mean something to me so please don't..' he trailed off as Xander looked into Angels deep brown eyes. They instantly started coming closer to each other. Finally Angel was standing just inches away from Xander. His eyes gushed with joy at what happened next. Xander kissed him lightly before pulling away realizing what he had just done. "Oh God no!" he exclaimed in pure fear. Fear of what would happen next.


	3. Love

A/N: sorry bout the wait ya'll. I honestly didnt want to end it and just couldn't bring myself to end it. But here it is the last chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy 3

Angel looked down at the small doe eyed boy at his side, shock in his eyes. All of the sudden he felt Xander running away from him. "Wait Xander!" he called out after the teenager, but Xander didn't wait though; he continued running until he was in a part of Sunnydale he didn't recognize at all. The streets were lined with liter and various debris, sidewalks filled with prostitutes and drug dealers, and alleyways filled with many homeless people. Xander wasn't paying attention when he walked into a dark, and dimly lit alley. He was almost out of the alleys other end when he felt a hand latch onto his shoulder. He jumped, terrified at the thought Angel had followed him. "I want.." he started to say turning around. He was surprised to see that it wasn't Angel that grabbed his shoulder but a very old and grungy homeless man with two others behind him. "What.." Xander was about to question the man but he soon felt a knife press against his throat. "Shut up you!" the homeless man said with anger dripping out of his tone. Xander wanted to scream for Angel's help but he knew if he did it would be the last thing he did. He flinched in terror when he felt the men pushed him into a medium sized metal door with bullet shots up and down it. They nudged him to the floor and removing the knife from his throat but putting eye blinders on his face. He could only hear and feel what was happening to him after that.

"Well, well what do we have here? A lil' piggy lost?" the gang leader said mocking the teenager before him. Xander wanted to move away, but was terrified of the repercussions of his actions. He sat down, instead of kneeling, and waited for them to kill him. Instead off killing him though Xander felt a rough and calloused hand slide up and down his shirt feeling his body. All of the sudden there was a pair of hands lifting Xander up; inspecting him as if he was a piece of meat instead of a teenage boy. Rough kisses covered his pale neck, this made Xander's hair rise in fear. "Will they rape me, then kill me?" he questioned himself. Slowly a hand moved down his stomach to his crotch. Poking, prodding, and grabbing the young man's penis the homeless man smiled at his two buddies for their toy tonight.

Xander waited for the inveterate to happen but it never did.

In a matter of seconds Xander heard screaming, and crying. Felt someone remove the blindfold from his eyes. And finally opening his eyes he felt a burst of cold air touch his skin telling him he was outside, and that it was okay for him to open his eyes. When he did open them he was greeted by Angel's beautiful face smiling up at the boy who was on top of his shoulders. "Hello handsome." Angel greeted with happiness in his voice. Xander was with mixed feelings not knowing whether or not it was a good thing that angel had saved him. Pretty soon they were back at the place of that accursed kiss. They both stood their awkwardly neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Angel." the teenager started but was cut off by Angels hand pulling him in for a kiss. Xander melted in the older man's arms. Angel pulled him in for a tight bear hug not wanting to ever let the young lad go. "Why did you run Xander? I...I was so worried about you?"Angel asked the young man that was crushed against his chest. "Well.."Xander was starting to reply but Angel interrupted again talking. "I was scarred when I smelt your scent going into that area of town. And when I saw those men about to rape you... I just lost all my control and killed all three of them.".

Xander looked at his older lover pulling away from the embrace. "Thank you Angel, but why? Why rescue me? I thought you never wanted to see me again after our kiss." he asked. Angel looked at Xander hurt in his eyes. "Well I was little off guard when you kissed me. And off course I want to see you again. Xander I love you!" Angel proclaimed kissing Xander on the lips. Xander smiled a knowing smiling. He knew that Angel meant it when he said he loved him.

"Angel take my virginity, please?" Xander begged of his new ,dare he say it, boyfriend. Angel just grinned like the Cheshire cat and pulled the young man into his bedroom. They laid on the bed both smiling at each other stupidly.

Once inside the bed shook, clothes were askew all over the floor, and lastly they're were two gorgeous men underneath Angel blood red covers. Angel held Xander and Whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Finally as the sun reared its head they parted their ways but promised that they would meet up again that night and every night after that.

Xander smiled when he felt a pair of big strong hands wrap around his waist forcing him from his trip down memory lane. "Hey baby" Angel greeted Xander nibbling on his ear. "Hey handsome"Xander replied giving Angel a kiss on the lips. Soon they had started walking down the southern California walkway when Xander looked at Angel and asked "Do you think its time to tell Buffy?". Angel just looked at Xander and sighed. "Sure" he replied wanting to keep his man happy. But that's a story for a different time.


End file.
